That Day, he Saw in Color
by valagator
Summary: ((AU:/: to be turned into a Harry Potter multichap)) Lloyd Garmadon has two weeks left to meet his soulmate before he loses the opportunity to ever see a world of color... but today is his lucky day. (Greenflame. No hate. ENJOY!)


(A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since my last oneshot ((or ninjago story in general)) if you follow me, then you'll know that I've been posting a lot of Harry Potter recently, and to be honest, that trend will probably continue. This story is actually just a oneshot version of a Harry Potter multichap I'm planning. As of now, "Alone" is on a bit of a hiatus. It should be going again by Christmas break, though. OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW! Review the word 'butterbeer' if you actually read this A/N! (((also review more than that, too XD)))

* * *

Our world is a colorless place. Days brightened by a white sun, nights darkened by a black sky. The sun casts light on a grey background, only differentiated by sharp lines and slightly different shades. At least, that's how some saw it.

Differently from what would be believed, in our world, you're born and raised in black and only see color when you meet the one. The one you're meant to be with... the one you're meant to love.

But, if you don't find the one by your twenty first birthday, you are doomed to die without never knowing a world of color. (I've been told by friends who have already found their partners that your brain automatically knows what the color is called. I don't know why.)

Unfortunately, you can't just see a flash of color when you look at someone for the first time, (the color first starts to appear on the person you're meant for) you have to know them first.

And that's what I'm scared of. I, Lloyd Garmadon, am turning twenty one in two weeks, and I've yet to see even a flash of color.

I walk around hopefully, hoping to find a girl who catches my eye, but nothing. I see nothing. The closest I've ever come was swearing I saw a flash of dark brown in the hallway, but not knowing who it belonged to. I guess it was just in my head...

Once Cole found his partner, a pretty girl named Seliel, he told me what I looked like... color wise, I mean. He said I have bleach blonde hair, and emerald green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He told me I have pale skin and white teeth. I didn't know what to think of it at the time.

Anyway, I continue to walk through campus, winding through the artfully decorated (and probably very bright and colorful) campus of Ninjago University. I sigh in resentment of my other friends. It is just so unfair. Zane has Pix, Cole has Seliel, and Jay has Nya.

I grunt in frustration and kick a rock hard, looking down. I continue looking at my feet as I walk, my (apparently) blonde hair falling into my eyes. I lazily wipe the strands away.

I become so immersed in my thinking that I jump back when I run into someone. I look up to see who I've hit.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I exclaim, embarrassed. I look up into the person's face, and my eyes widen.

You know how I said that you don't see color right away when you look at someone? That must've been a lie.

The moment I looked at him, I saw a color for the first time, in his eyes. His red and gold eyes were the first color I'd ever seen, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I-it's okay... don't worry about it. I zone out all the time." He starts the sentence relatively nervously, but ends it on a confident note, with a small laugh. His eyes are so beautiful... I try to stop staring into them, but it's SO difficult.

"I'm Lloyd." I say, moving my laptop into my other hand and putting the original out for him to shake.

"Kai." He says, a bright smile on his face. "Are you in a hurry?" He questions after we release each other's hands. I can feel the tingle here his palm was.

"Nah. I just got out of class." I say.

"Well, Lloyd. Care to join me?" He says, gesturing under a nearby tree to where a blanket is set up on the grass, and a laptop sits next to an open bag of Doritos. "I got up to get a soda." He says, holding up the bottle of Coca Cola.

"Sure." I shrug, trying to look nonchalant, but I'm inwardly jumping up and down. Could my soul mate be.. a guy? THIS guy?

We stroll over to the blanket, making casual conversation. He's so easy to talk to!

"So... why did you decide to invite me into your chill sesh?" I ask as I lean back against the giant tree trunk, looking at Kai's laptop balanced on his long legs, displaying a video (in black and white to me, of course)

"Dunno. You kinda just..." He looks at me, inquisitively, with a knowing smile on his face. "intrigued me." I smile at him, and we return our attention to the YouTube video. His short-sleeved shirt is ridden up against my shirt sleeve, and his bare arm is against mine.

"So... uh..." He starts talking, and I turn to look at him. I can now see most of his color. His lightly toned skin, chocolatey brown spiked hair, and bright red t shirt stretched over his toned chest. Color seems to be appearing all around me, now. I can see the green of the grass, the brown of the brick path... the lime of my shirt and the blue of my jeans. "Have you... seen color yet?" He asks.

"Uhh... n-no..." I say. I can't tell him that he's made me see color for the first time... that may freak him out. "not before today." I whisper.

"Neither have I..." He turns to look at me closer. I can't stop myself saying it when he stares into my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." We both say at the same time. I smile.

"I thought that color didn't show when you first met someone..." I whisper. I hardly know Kai. At all. But it already feels like I've known him forever.

"Me too... but when you looked up into my eyes, the first color I saw was that brilliant emerald green." He says. I blush.

"Your eyes were the first thing I saw. When I looked up and saw them, I could hardly bring myself to look away." I tell him, the smile on my face only growing. He takes my hand in his.

"I've only known you for about a half an hour." Kai laughs. "But I already feel like we're meant for each other." He says.

"I know... does it usually go this fast?" I ask him.

"My parents said it usually takes months to start seeing color... it took seconds for us." He says. I smirk.

"Thank god I met you. My twenty first birthday is in two weeks." I say.

"My twenty first birthday is in two days." He says, one-upping me. I laugh and shoulder bump him.

"Okay you win." I say.


End file.
